greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Pine
Robert Pine played Jim Wallace in the season six Private Practice episode Good Grief. He also played Vincent in the season twelve Grey's Anatomy episode You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side. Career Filmography *''The Last Full Measure'' (2019) *''Real. Live. Girl. (short)'' (2019) *''Wish Man'' (2019) *''Song of Back and Neck'' (2018) *''Con Man'' (2018) *''Romance at Reindeer Lodge'' (2017) *''The Landing'' (2017) *''Diani & Devine Meet the Apocalypse'' (2016) *''Mother's Day'' (2016) *''Christmas Under Wraps'' (2014) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Decoding Annie Parker'' (2013) *''Jobs'' (2013) *''Matchmaker Santa'' (2012) *''Small Town Saturday Night'' (2010) *''Reunited'' (2010) *''No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker'' (2008) *''Lakeview Terrace'' (2008) *''Love's Unfolding Dream'' (2007) *''All I Want for Christmas'' (2007) *''Dead Write'' (2007) *''Paved with Good Intentions'' (2006) *''Red Eye'' (2005) *''Confession'' (2005) *''Landslide'' (2005) *''Yesterday's Dreams'' (2005) *''Helter Skelter'' (2004) *''Clipping Adam'' (2004) *''The Long Shot'' (2004) *''Audrey's Rain'' (2003) *''Confidence'' (2003) *''The Hit'' (2001) *''Lost Voyage'' (2001) *''All You Need'' (2001) *''Mach 2'' (2001) *''Screenland Drive'' (2000) *''Kiss Toledo Goodbye'' (1999) *''But I'm a Cheerleader'' (1999) *''The Adventures of Ragtime'' (1998) *''CHiPs '99'' (1998) *''Chocolate for Breakfast'' (1998) *''A Guy Walks Into a Bar (short)'' (1997) *''Sins of the Mind'' (1997) *''Below Utopia'' (1997) *''The Best Revenge'' (1996) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Mercenary'' (1996) *''The Little CHP'' (1995) *''Tonya & Nancy: The Inside Story'' (1994) *''Prophet of Evil: The Ervil LeBaron Story'' (1993) *''Are You Lonesome Tonight'' (1992) *''On the Way Home (short)'' (1992) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) *''Babies'' (1990) *''Ladies on Sweet Street'' (1990) *''Aviel'' (1988) *''Papa Was a Preacher'' (1985) *''Mysterious Two'' (1982) *''Enola Gay: The Men, the Mission, the Atomic Bomb'' (1980) *''Dan August: Murder, My Friend'' (1980) *''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' (1979) *''Empire of the Ants'' (1977) *''The Day of the Locust'' (1975) *''The Bears and I'' (1974) *''One Little Indian'' (1973) *''Incident on a Dark Street'' (1973) *''Incident in San Francisco'' (1971) *''The Brotherhood of the Bell'' (1970) *''The Counterfeit Killer'' (1968) *''Journey to Shiloh'' (1968) *''The Young Warriors'' (1967) *''Munster, Go Home!'' (1966) *''Out of Sight'' (1966) *''Gunpoint'' (1966) Television *''Pearson'' (2019) *''The Cool Kids'' (2019) *''Kaplan's Korner'' (2018) *''Charmed'' (2018) *''Sideswiped'' (2018) *''Ghosted'' (2018) *''Superstore'' (2018) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2017-2018) *''Graves'' (2016-2017) *''NCIS'' (2003-2017) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2017) *''Veep'' (2017) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2017) *''Timeless'' (2016) *''The Middle'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''Finding Carter'' (2014-2015) *''Bones'' (2013) *''Granite Flats'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2012) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2012) *''House'' (2011) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2011) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011) *''The Event'' (2011) *''Eagleheart'' (2011) *''Big Time Rush'' (2011) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''The Office'' (2009-2010) *''The Defenders'' (2010) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2009) *''Leverage'' (2008) *''General Hospital: Night Shift'' (2008) *''The Clown Project'' (2008) *''The Riches'' (2008) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2008) *''Players at the Poker Palace (short)'' (2008) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2007) *''The Singles Table'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Vanished'' (2006) *''Big Love'' (2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (2006) *''Curb Your Entusiasm'' (2005) *''Six Feet Under'' (2002-2005) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''The D.A.'' (2004) *''Rocket Power'' (2003) *''24'' (2003) *''Half & Half'' (2003) *''Strong Medicine'' (2002) *''Any Day Now'' (2001-2002) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2002) *''Even Stevens'' (2002) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1988-2001) *''Son of the Beach'' (2000-2001) *''Black Scorpion'' (2001) *''The Division'' (2001) *''Providence'' (2001) *''JAG'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2000) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''Michael Hayes'' (1998) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1998) *''Nothing Sacred'' (1998) *''Chicago Hope'' (1997) *''Moloney'' (1997) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996) *''Pacific Blue'' (1996) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1986-1996) *''Murder One'' (1995) *''Renegade'' (1995) *''Models Inc.'' (1995) *''One West Waikiki'' (1994) *''Harts of the West'' (1994) *''Bodies of Evidence'' (1993) *''Baywatch'' (1993) *''Picket Fences'' (1993) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1993) *''California Dreams'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1992) *''P.S.I. Luv U'' (1991) *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' (1991) *''L.A. Law'' (1991) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1991) *''MacGyver'' (1991) *''Lifestories'' (1990) *''Matlock'' (1987-1990) *''Life Goes On'' (1990) *''Mancuso, FBI'' (1989) *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' (1988) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1982-1988) *''Rags to Riches'' (1988) *''Days of Our Lives'' (1987) *''ALF'' (1987) *''Hoover vs. the Kennedys: The Second Civil War'' (1987) *''Dynasty'' (1986) *''Dallas'' (1986) *''Knight Rider'' (1985) *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (1985) *''Family Ties'' (1984) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1984) *''The Master'' (1984) *''Hotel'' (1983) *''Lottery!'' (1983) *''CHiPs'' (1977-1983) *''The Love Boat'' (1982) *''Insight'' (1982) *''Mysterious Two'' (1982) *''Lou Grant'' (1979) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976-1977) *''Barnaby jones'' (1973-1977) *''Tales of the Unexpected (mini-series)'' (1977) *''The Bob Newhart Show'' (1977) *''Bert D'Angelo/Superstar'' (1976) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1972-1976) *''Cannon'' (1972-1976) *''The Manhunter'' (1974) *''The F.B.I.'' (1972-1974) *''Love, American Style'' (1972-1973) *''Gunsmoke'' (1968-1973) *''Mod Squad'' (1972) *''Medical Center'' (1969-1971) *''Dan August'' (1971) *''The Silence Force'' (1971) *''Mannix'' (1970) *''The High Chaparral'' (1970) *''Bonanza'' (1969) *''The Wild Wild West'' (1969) *''The Virginian'' (1965-1969) *''The Guns of Will Sonnett'' (1969) *''The Danny Thomas Hour'' (1967) *''The Lucy Show'' (1967) *''Death Valley Days'' (1967) *''Lost in Space'' (1967) *''Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre'' (1966) *''Pistols 'n' Petticoats'' (1966) *''Run for Your Life'' (1966) *''Convoy'' (1965) *''Broadside'' (1964-1965) *''Wagon Train'' (1965) *''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1964) External Links * * Category:Actors